


Our Boy

by SilvertonguedClotpole



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Letter fic, Post Finale, Quick Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvertonguedClotpole/pseuds/SilvertonguedClotpole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gauis receives a letter from Hunith. It has been 2 weeks since Arthur's death and the disappearance of Merlin, though the warlock's mother does not know about the latter. She begs the physician to look after their boy, little does she know it is too late. With a heavy heart Gauis reads the letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Boy

_My dear Gauis,_  
  
 _News does find a way to travel fast these days, particularly concerning royalty. Today I heard the grave news that Arthur had lost his life and that the wonderful Gwen has taken her rightful place on his throne. Though, however selfish this may sound, I could not think of anything other than our beautiful Merlin._  
  
 _This must be killing him.  
_  
 _I know  our boy loved Arthur dearly, he was his King and friend, and gave Merlin a life we could never have dreamt of. I do hope he does not blame himself, or regret anything he has done, I know for a fact he used to look back on his failures very often as a boy. I will never forget the pain I saw in those blue eyes, the pain you must now be witness to._  
  
 _I wish dearly for you to send him my love, to tell him I think of him everyday, for I cannot begin to start writing to him, with no idea what to say to put things right. I regret that I am getting older now, and too weak to travel the distance to Camelot, for I would do anything to hold his hand once more. Please tell him there is always a place in Ealdor for him, even for just one night. He needs support, though I know you will give him that every breath you take._  
  
 _He should not feel alone._  
  
 _Take care my sweet Gauis, and help our boy find his way again as I know you will,_  
  
 _Always thinking of you, Hunith._  
  
  
Gauis slowly folded up the parchment, tears tracking their way down his wrinkled face. Merlin was already lost. He would never return to Ealdor...he would never return to Camelot. It killed the physician to think it, but Merlin was gone. The young, brave, amazing warlock, the boy who lit up any room as soon as entering it, had died along with his best friend and King.  
  
How could he tell her? How could he tell her that her son was lost, that Gauis had no idea where he was but knew he would never come back? The grief would kill her, just as it was slowly beginning to kill him.  
  
Merlin's favourite supper sat waiting for him, though it was long cold, having been made almost 2 weeks before. But his old ward could not bear to throw it out, hoping with every breath he had left that the one he loved most in this world would come bumbling through the door any second. Alas, in his heart he knew he never would. It was too late.  
  
Long live the King. Long live Emrys.


End file.
